Episode 6905 (3rd July 2014)
"At the hospital, the doctor explains Andy needs an urgent operation, and a tearful Bernice vows not to leave her lover's side; and Leyla tries to persuade Nicola to let her have a stall at the Home Farm launch." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Debbie tells Cain that Moira is the best thing that ever happened to him and he needs to talk to her. When he refuses to listen, Debbie suggests that they go to the farm and collect his stuff. Leyla tells Bernice about her and Megan's partnership and when Nicola enters the salon, Leyla has a light bulb moment. Andy is badly injured and losing consciousness as the paramedics and fire brigade arrive. When Moira, Debbie and Cain turn up, James covers for Adam by taking the blame for the accident. Priya and Dhilan agree they'd like to see each other again as the family head off, but Priya is upset to learn that Georgia told the family about her anorexia. Georgia suggests that she should meet a man the normal way, so Priya decides to take this advice and heads out in a short dress and heels. Charity agrees to give Sam a pay rise when he asks. Jimmy finds out that Victoria Pendleton is Home Farm's celebrity guest, and is pleased because she is on his "laminated list". At the hospital, the doctor explains that they need to operate on Andy as soon as possible, as a tearful Bernice vows not to leave Andy's side. Jai finds Priya in the café but she gets upset, saying she doesn't know why he and Georgia won't support her. Jai agrees to start adjusting to her way of thinking. An argument breaks out at the hospital with Cain threatening James, leading to a worked-up Adam admitting that it was him who switched the baler on and tells them he was drunk. Leyla tells Megan that she's convinced Nicola to give them a stall at the Home Farm launch tomorrow. Megan isn't interested until Leyla points out that it would be a perfect way to spite Charity. Charity is thrown when Declan wants to talk about trying for a baby again. Sam decides to put most of the advance on his pay rise into the Dingles' pot, although he retrieves it back later when talking to his new female friend. Moira is upset as she tells Cain that she didn't want to screw Adam up which is why she kept the secret. Cain flatly tells Moira that they will be fine but refuses to talk about the situation. Cast Regular cast *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *James Barton - Bill Ward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen Guest cast *Sita - Adlyn Ross *Sanjay - Harmage Singh Kalirai *Dhilan - Rhik Samadder *Paramedic - Nicholas Camm *Dr Lane - Isobel Middleton Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Living room/stairs *Beauty & Bernice - Salon *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Public café *Butlers Farm - Yard *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and stairs *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen and yard *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Home Farm - Office *Hotten General Hospital - Waiting area Notes *Priya Sharma mentions the brief fling she had with Cain Dingle in a storyline taking place on 24th November 2011. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes